


Summers heat

by Shrimp_teeth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Almost death, Fluff, Other, Summers, ship i guess, this ship is so underrated, wxwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp_teeth/pseuds/Shrimp_teeth
Summary: Summers in the constant can be hazardous
Relationships: Wormwood & WX-78 (Don't Starve), Wormwood/WX-78, WxWood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Summers heat

**Author's Note:**

> made this for an English assignment, and decided to post it here

Summer, A boiling hot season about everyone trapped in a recreation they called the constant hated. Willow, a rambunctious pyromaniac loved summer with all her burning heart. "Oh, come on!", she cried to the others "It’s really not that bad! Feels almost chilly today!" "Easy for you to say" Woodie, the bearded lumberjack, mumbled from under the protective shade of a tall pine tree. With a roll of her eyes and a 'whatever', she turned to walk away with her backpack, being the only one able to withstand the sun's heat, she was the one on chore duty. As she walked, willow walked past two figures far off near there base, huddled by the open icebox.

"HEAT LEVELS HIGH." One of the two said, in his booming robotic voice; Wx was their name, a soulless automaton that seemed to despise all-natural life. The other nodded in agreement, as they shoved another ice cube into their mouth. This one was named Wormwood, a lonely plant-like creature, seemingly living due to an emerald shard inside there torso, protected by thick vines that created its body. "Friends don’t like heat, hurts," They said. The plant has always seen the foliage around them as friends, family, and what-not; And come summer, things such as those became easily combustible. "DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THE UMBRELLA FROM THE CHEST?” Wx said, face unreadable as they shifted by the small fridge. Wormwood nodded, with a small pant, “Please.” With that Wx stood and headed off to the other side of the small base. With the absence of the tinman, wormwood huddled closer to the small cold comfort of the icebox. But that comfort was short-lived as they felt themselves getting hotter, as the heat rose so did their panic; Like the forest around them they were easy to set ablaze, and Wormwood knew that they did not have the resources to bring themself back.

“No no no no no- “Wormwood shot up to their feet, chowing down on the last of the ice and heading off to find something cold, something to stop them from burning due to the summer sun. They frantically fanned themself as they searched about, growing more panicked by the second. Finally, they found something cold, a smallish sized round rock they called a thermal stone. An item used to either warm-up or cool down whoever in possession of it. The stone was a light blue and gave off a small fog as Wormwood hugged it close to their chest, feeling the heat die down. If they had lungs, they would rattle in there chest as wormwood sighed in relief, able to live to see another day. Just as they settled where they sat, they heard a loud call coming over to there right. “FILTHY LIFEFORM. WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE ICEBOX? I COULDN’T FIND YOU!” Wx was walking towards the plant being, umbrella hat in hand and another unreadable look, but after seeing the way wormwood was curled around the cold stone and looked to be shaking, they softened a bit. Well, about as much as a heartless life hating robotic being could soften, but they softened non or less. “WHERE YOU ABOUT TO COMBUST?” It was hard to tell if Wx was mocking or not with their emotionless tone, but Wormwood was close to them, and they knew that they were being genuine. With a small nod, Wormwood gives a small smile to the other, which made Wx simply thrust the umbrella hat in their direction and turn there head away. “JUST TAKE IT AND WALK BACK TO THE ICEBOX, ILL GET SOME MORE THERMAL STONES.” With a small ‘Thank you’ Wormwood did just that, leaving Wx to follow in their footsteps.

Willow sighed in disappointment, she wanted to see flames but got nothing. “Aw well,” she muttered as she lifted herself up from behind the tent she sat at. “Maybe next time.”; And with that, she left to finish off the rest of the chores that she had left undone.


End file.
